


First Time

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara try something new in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Was originally posted as a response to one of the comment prompt-a-thons I can't remember which sorry. Prompt was "Willow/Tara, first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The first time was kind of an accident.

Kinda.

Tara was straddling Willow. Their lips were together, hungrily kissing, tongues dipping in and out of each other's mouth. Both were naked, and both had already come once.

There was something about the moment, the heat and the passion of it. Willow's fingernails scratched lightly down the pale skin of Tara's back and down to her ass.

Willow couldn't resist the sudden, mischievous, passionate urge that surged through her mind. She raised her right hand and brought it down again, giving Tara a light spank.

Tara gasped, breaking their kissing.

Willow suddenly felt guilty. She had no idea when she had done that.

Tara looked down at Willow. Willow looked right back up at her, an apology on the tip of her tongue.

"Do that again," Tara whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

Willow hesitated, the last thing in the world she wanted to do was hurt her girlfriend.

Tara smiled and kissed the redhead on the lips. "Please." There was something in her gorgeous blue eyes, a mischievousness that Willow could not resist.

Willow gave Tara's left buttock another light slap.

Tara signed and smiled, she saw the reluctance in her lover's eyes, the worry that she might hurt her. "Do it harder." Willow hesitated again. "Don't worry Willow, don't worry about hurting me, I trust you completely." She kissed Willow softly, and within a couple of seconds the kiss was deep and rich with passion, the spark between them reigniting.

And then Willow spanked Tara, a firm slap this time. Willow was worried it had been too hard, but Tara responded with a beautiful whimper that Willow recognised as signifying erotic pleasure.

Tara shifted, her knee moving between Willow's legs, pressing it to her mound. Willow raised her thigh to meet Tara's wetness and spanked her again.

Rolling her hips, grinding against each other, moaning between and into their kisses.

"H...h-h-harder."

Thighs rubbing on pussies Willow held back for a moment then gave Tara an all out whack.

"Fuck!"

Holy moly, did Tara just drop the f-bomb?

"Too hard?"

"No. Perfect. Again, please," Tara moaned, one hand gripping tight to Willow's shoulder, the other finding one of the redhead's nipples and pinching roughly. Willow gasped and spanked her lover's bottom again, just as hard.

Grinding together, moaning and gasping. The crack of hand on soft flesh punctuated the sounds of their passion.

When she came Tara screamed louder, and had the most pure look of pleasure Willow had ever seen on her beautiful face.

That was the first time Willow spanked her. It wasn't the last.


End file.
